Teen Fortress 2
by SchizophrenicFrankie
Summary: Felix, a German boy, is accepted into the unusual school for the Reliable Excavators and Demolitionists. He is given a class and a weapon, makes friends and suffers loss. Soon you will see how this nervous, etiquette and caring boy from Stuttgart is transformed into the malicious, insane and uncaring Medic. High School AU. Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Reliable Excavators and Demolitionists

**I was bored whilst camping and I had this idea hanging around in my head so I decided to write it :D **

**I had to give everyone a name and I had to expand their personality and I might focus on more characters than others. I have already written three chapters but I would like to get at least 3-5 reviews because I am a bastard and blackmail is for bastards.**

**This is just an introductory chapter, the next one will introduce most of the characters. Well, all of them. Yes. So for now, review if you would like more chapters posted and I will see you soon :D **

He stood there at the gates, suitcase in a hand, looking on at the gigantic red building. Then he heard the sound of a car engine starting. Startled, he flipped around only to see his father driving off, just leaving him there with no guidance. All he could do was stand there and watch the car drive off until there was only a plume of dust left. Tears where brimming in his eyes and his hands started to shake. His heart rate increased and his blood pressure was not far behind.

"Papa…" he breathed out, ducking his head down as he tried to calm himself, placing a hand on his jittery chest in an effort to calm himself down. Everything seemed to be blurring out and he wavered, going off balance a little. He was scared, where was he? Why did his father leave him in front of this building? Why…

"Hey!" a voice shouted of nowhere and the boy felt a metallic object being poked against his chest. Shaking his head to clear himself of dizziness, his eyes focused on another boy that looked about the same age as him. He had short cut brown hair that was covered in a red baseball cap and held in his hand the slightly offending metal object – an aluminium baseball bat.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" he said, a slight teasing tone in his voice, waving a bandaged hand in front of the boy's face. The boy nervously patted away the hand of the other boy, who just stared at him, confused as he was.

"Ahh, so there is someone in there after all! I was thinkin' about bashin' ya head in to find out, but you seem alright now!" He said with an arrogant grin. The other, more nervous one only managed a shaky laugh.

"Ya, I'm so glad you didn't." He said shyly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. The other boy just grinned widely, swinging the bat so it rested over his right shoulder.

"Anyways, what are ya doin' here? I've never seen you around before. By the way, my name's Ben." He said, sticking his hand out. The other boy almost reluctantly took it, a shy smile forming on his face as he curiously looked at Ben.

"M-my name's Felix," He stuttered, "And… where am I?"

"Ha, ya don't even know where ya are?!" Ben said in disbelief. "My friend, _you_ are in the magnificent school for the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team!"

"The RED's?" Felix asked, solving the acronym.

"Exactly!" Ben said, patting the German boy on the back. "Now, we should get you to the office, then you'll get a proper introduction." He winked before grabbing Felix by the forearm and practically dragged him toward the great metallic doors of the 'school'. By the time they were standing in front of it, Felix was bent over double and panting hard. He glanced from side to side and realized that this wasn't just a building – it was, a fortress, a wall. It seemed to go on for about 1,000 meters before ending, letting the tree line take over. This was a fort that was somehow a school – how strange.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for runnin' so fast," Ben chuckled, "It's kinda my special skill. It's how I got acquired to my class."

Felix just looked at the American boy with confusion as he grabbed the large door handle, pushed and slowly, grinding across the floor, the gigantic red door opened to reveal a dim hallway. It only ran for about 5 meters, then there was another, slightly smaller door, the only thing present on the blank red wall.

"Now," Ben started whilst leading the nervous, shaky Felix toward that single door, the other closing with a loud _thunk_. The German boy jumped in surprise and instinctively gripped the wrist of Ben, who looked at him with a grin on his face.

"First of all, ya gotta get used to loud noises as they're a regular thing here. Second, the Administrator's office is as the end of the corridor."

"W-wait, are you not going to escort me there?" Felix asked, somewhat scared that he had to part with his first friend.

"Sorry, Felix, but I have to make my way to class. I'm already fifteen minutes late!" He chuckled in amusement.

"Anyways," He said, holding up his hand, "See ya." Felix looked at Ben in bewilderment as the American just held his hand in mid-air.

"Don't leave me hangin', Felix!" Ben said, seeming almost offended.

"Hanging? What?" Felix stared at Ben as if he'd gone insane to which Ben responded by rolling his eyes and taking Felix's hand and placing it on his splayed out one.

"It's a high five, dude, have you ever heard of it before?" He asked.

Felix slowly shook his head with a confused expression on his face.

"No." he said to the point, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Hey, that's OK, now ya know, right?" Ben grinned, swinging his bat around in the air.

"Anyways, you better be off to the Administrator's office. She's been expecting you and doesn't like latecomers. Her office is the first door to your left when you turn right." The American said before zooming off, leaving Felix standing there.

"See ya later, Felix!" Ben's voice echoed through the left hallway he had run off into. The German boy sighed before dragging his suitcase through the corridor, memory recalling Ben's directions. Soon enough he was stood in front of a purple wooden door, which to Felix made a difference from all the red, with 'Administrator's Office' painted on the blurry glass in neat black writing. Audibly swallowing out of nervousness, he bought a shaky hand to the wood and rapped on the door three times.

"Enter!" A distinctly female voice ordered. Obedience was the one thing that he knew well and he did as he was told, opening the door to reveal a square room. The ceiling and floor seemed to be painted in a different shade of purple whereas the walls where a creamy white colour. On the right wall was a giant bookcase with an array of different titles on it, like 'The Winner's Guide to Winning', 'Cake for All' and the one that particularly caught his eye, 'A Surgeon's Guide to the Battlefield'.

On the left wall there was a single desk with a lamp on it, followed by some sheets of paper, blueprints and a fountain pen. But Felix's eyes were more drawn to the wall in front of him. On either side of the wall was a large window to which a stream of radiant light flowed through. In the middle of these two windows was a large portrait of a woman that looked to be in her 50's, with a large mass of black hair that had a white streak going up from the middle of her forehead. From her shoulders down to the frame of the painting itself she wore a smart purple suit.

A sudden clearing of the throat was heard and Felix jumped, dropping his suitcase which landed with a _thump_ on the ground. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the sound of the noise, until he realized that the source of it came from right in front of him. Sitting with a look of annoyance on her face was the woman from the painting, the Administrator.

"Well don't just stand there gauping, sit down boy." Her voice was both smooth and sharp at the same time, and Felix immediately knew that this was not a woman to be against. Obediently, Felix picked up his suitcase again only to have in dropped on the ground as he sat carefully down in the chair provided at the front of the desk. He put both hands on his legs and sat with his back straight, something his father had forced him to do, if not he would get a – _no!_ he thought, _focus on here, not on father!. _

"So, your name is Felix Vladimir Klauss, is that correct?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Y-ya, that is correct, ma'am." The young boy replied, his voice slightly shaky out of nervousness.

"And you are 13, is that correct?" The woman said.

"Ya."

"You are from Stuttgart, Germany?"

"Ya."

"And your father's profession is that of a surgeon?"

"Ya."

The Administrator paused and stroked her chin, her eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought. Felix stared at her, then at his hands which he had started to fiddle with out of a force of habit.

"Tell me, Felix, are you interested in surgery or any medical work at all?"

"Ya, ma'am," the boy nodded his head, "my father told me all about it, he gave me books and let me dissect some small creatures in his surgery. He taught me about medicine and made me read a lot of books explaining medical practices."

"Hmmm," the woman looked at Felix with narrowed eyes. "Yes, it turns out your father won't have to be forced to collect you. You have been accepted to the school for Reliable Excavators and Demolitionists. You will be –" Suddenly she was interrupted when the door burst open to which a brown skinned woman with a black hair put up in a bun entered, dragging by the arm a boy that looked like, and in fact was Ben, who carried an expression of annoyance on his pointed face.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss, but this student has committed a horrible felony!" the woman with black hair said giving a sharp tug when Ben resisted her grip.

"I was only 15 minutes late, jeez!" Ben shouted angrily.

"He claims that he was showing a new student in, but I believe this to be untrue!" she shouted even louder over the American's whining and slightly offensive language.

"Exactly, _you_ believe it to be untrue; when the fact is that you are incorrect in every way." The Administrator said with a smile that carried more arrogance than Ben's as she pointed to the German boy sitting as calmly as he could in the chair.

"Hey Felix!" Ben waved as the woman who had come in with him merely uttered an 'oh' before saying quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry administrator, you know what this jerk is like, why he'd smear himself in dog crap just to get out of class. Please forgive me."

"That's alright, Josephine, I understand. You're not the only one who's had to put up with this kid's crap." She said understandingly. "You know what, I have an idea of how to straighten this kid's behaviour. Ben, Felix will be sharing a room with you and Ivan and if there is _any_ misbehaviour he is to report them to me, isn't that correct, Felix?" She said sternly, her sharp eyes staring right into Felix's, making him want shiver.

"Y-ya, ma'am. I w-will." He said with a quivering voice, however still maintaining his straight posture in the chair.

"Good, and since it is very nearly the end of the day and we have a newcomer, I will give the whole team the rest of the day off. That is including you Miss Josephine. Now, Ben, would you kindly lead Felix to his new room." She said smoothly, glancing at all three people before her.

Miss Josephine smiled in gratitude before promptly disappearing, leaving only Ben by the door and Felix still in the chair.

"Well, what are you two waiting for, get out of here before I call the BLU's!" She shouted sharply at them both, waving her hand in the air as Ben again dragged Felix out of the office, suitcase firmly gripped in the German boy's hand.


	2. Meet the Team

**As promised, the second chapter! :D Now I'm aiming to get atleast 7 reviews before I post the third one, mwahahahaha! I am a bastard :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!**

"You are a real lucky charm aren't ya, Felix!" Ben shouted happily at said teen. Felix merely nodded his head slowly, breathing heavily as he'd forced to jog if he had to keep up with Ben, which took more energy than expected, especially if you were carrying a heavy suitcase in one hand.

"According to you I am, but I got you in trouble didn't I and I am sorry for that." Felix said, apologizing for what he'd done wrong. If this had been in a situation with his father, he'd get the –_nein, shut up!_

"Nah, that's OK because you got the whole team the day off. It's a negative and a positive, which is how life here works really. Now we'll show ya to your room before you'll meet the boys. "

"OK!" Felix said, both excited and nervous about meeting the rest of the RED's. A sudden thought came into his head and he placed his palm up in the air in front of Ben. Ben looked on confused before realizing what the other was doing and slapped his hand on Felix's.

"Yeah! You got it!" He grinned and the German gave a small smile back. They climbed up a small flight of steps to the second floor of the school and along a couple of twisting corridors before coming to a row of plain wooden doors; three to be exact. Felix was led by his friend to the end of the corridor where the third was. It looked fairly worn, with a large crack going down the left side of the door where the knob was. Ben merely pushed the door and it opened to reveal a small room that looked like the ones that you'd find in hotels.

On the opposite wall to Felix was a window which currently had its red tattered curtains drawn. On the right side of the room there was a bunk bed, the top bunk perched precariously on top of four thin wooden posts. To the right of Felix there was a desk which had a few cans which said 'Soda' on them and above that was a calendar on which the front depicted a semi-nude cheerleader holding a baseball bat. Next to the desk was a small table on which a small television had been placed which was streaming some sort of Russian program.

A sudden burst of laughter erupted from a teenage boy who was sitting cross legged on the floor whilst watching the television, a large minigun sitting in his lap.

"Oh, that was good one!" the boy bellowed, a thick Russian accent implanted in every word he said. Felix turned to Ben who shook his head and rolled his eyes before patting the other on the back in amusement.

"Oi, Ivan! Get over here ya big dope!" He called. Ivan merely got up and walked two steps before he was in the doorway with both. The Russian stood up and Felix couldn't help but audibly gasp at how massive he was. He was at least twice the height of the German with gigantic muscly arms and a small head perched atop wide shoulders, with an annoyed expression etched over all of his facial features.

"What does little baby want? And who is this?" He asked, jabbing his finger in Felix's chest as if he was a small child who had discovered some new creature sleeping. Felix, a little annoyed, lowered the finger.

"Big guy, this is Felix. He's new here and the Administrator has commanded that he should share a room with us."

"I have to share a room with two babies now?" The Russian said, his voice going up a pitch. He stood there silently for a moment open mouthed before nodding his head and saying, "Fine, as long as no one touches Sasha."

"Don't worry yourself, Felix wouldn't dare go near that stupid gun." Ben said coolly, shrugging his shoulders before pushing Ivan out of the way with his baseball bat. Felix took dainty steps around the room, being careful not to slip on the occasional baseball or can of Soda.

"Uh," Ben said to himself before grabbing his bed cover and putting it on the floor by the window, shoving the bunk bed away from the window the best he could to make a gap. "Ta da! Your temporary bed, Felix!"

"Um, thank you, I guess." Felix said awkwardly as he plonked his suitcase down on the sheet. He looked at Ben who grinned.

"Hey, don't ya worry, I'm sure the Administrator will have one delivered by tomorrow. Now since Ivan's already in his room I'm pretty sure the others are as well."

"OK, should we go now or would it be good if I unpacked?" Felix asked, still slightly nervous about meeting the rest of the RED's.

"I think we should go an' visit them now before they all doze off." He chuckled before leading Felix outside until they stood in front of the second door. This one definitely looked neater with hardly any scratch marks on it. The doorknob was well polished as Ben twisted it without having the common courtesy to knock, revealing another small room.

This one also had a bunk bed and another one, which, like Felix's, was by the window. Except this one was proper bed. Atop the bed sat a boy in only red jeans who was smoking a cigarette, the smoke being excluded from it making it's wispy way out the window. You couldn't, however, see the boy's face as it was covered by a red bandit mask. On the top bunk of the other bed was another teenager, this time with a guitar which he was playing, his fingers gliding over the cords with ease. On the bottom bunk was a boy wearing a bushman's hat and sleeveless jacket who had his ear up against a radio with a wonky antenna as he was trying to tune it. So far, all that came out was static. Ben cleared his throat which made Felix jump. Smiling in apology, Ben went on to introduce the three boys, who all turned to look at them.

"That dope by the window is Patrice, smokin' his frickin' cigarettes as usual." Said boy glanced at Felix, raised an eyebrow before returning to puffing smoke and staring out of the window.

"Charmed, I'm sure." He said, sarcasm dripping from the words along with a strong French accent.

"That slightly less of a dope dope is George."

"Why howdy!" the Texan boy said, waving a hand in probably the first friendly gesture that had been made in the day, apart from Ben's high five. Felix waved a shy hand in response and the other boy smiled, then went back to playing the sweet tune on his guitar.

"And that dope below that less of a dope dope is Keith." Ben said arrogantly, smirking.

"You do know that you're all pissing us off because you have that bloody telly." The boy said, a distinct Australian accent implanted in his voice.

"Hey, you got the freakin' radio, be grateful! We get the TV, you get the radio and the other guys got that pinball machine that they threw out the window yesterday!"

"You bloody…" Keith trailed off, annoyed.

"And I need to watch my baseball. Now say hi to Felix before you hear ya head explode!"

The Australian turned his head toward Felix and gave a small wave, "Pleased to meet you, mate. I regret that you have to share a room with that idiot, though." He winked and gestured his hand toward Ben, who scowled in response.

"Come on Felix." He said in an angry tone. Letting Felix give his goodbyes he quickly shut the door, and took a few deep breaths as they both arrived at the last door. This door was almost completely covered in duct tape as it had suffered from various bullet holes, scorch marks and bits of smashed glass. Felix looked at Ben, worried, and Ben responded by patting the shaking German on the shoulder and giving a reassuring smile, then opened the door.

This room was just like the door: wrecked. All four walls had bullet holes big and small in them. The curtains that were supposed to be covering the window were only smouldered tatters, and instead of two bunks on the bed, there were three, the third made out of bits of random wood and held together with rusty nails. Laying in a disgruntled heap on the floor was a small pinball machine. This room was a complete opposite to the previous one, that was for sure.

"What do you want, ya bloody pest?!" A Scottish voice slurred. Felix turned to the second bunk to see a black Scott with an eye patch over his left eye trying to focus on them with the working one.

"Yes, we were having a very important discussion until you showed up!" Another voice shouted. Felix turned again and saw another boy who wore brown combat trousers and a dirty white vest. You couldn't see his eyes or any of the top half of his face as it was covered by a helmet that looked two sizes too big for him.

"Just introducin' Felix to ya all." Ben gestured to the German boy, who seemed to shake more than ever as the helmet clad boy lumbered toward him.

"Hello." Was all Felix squeaked as him and the other boy were a nose distance away from each other. A loud sigh could be heard and Ben said, "Don't worry knucklehead, he's not a spy. If ya want the spy, he's in the other room probably fantasizin' about one of the many women that he's never banged."

"You never know. Our country is in danger and whilst you sit and watch from the sidelines I'm taking action in the best way I can." The other boy said, taking a few steps back. Ben just rolled his eyes and nodded in a way that said 'I don't give two craps'.

"Anyways, that dope is Joe, that other dope up there," he pointed his baseball bat at the snoring black Scott, "He's Connor. And that dope over there… we don't know what that thing's called."

Sitting on the window sill and putting a lighter to one of the tattered curtains was a… thing. Felix didn't know whether this thing was female or male as it was clad in a fireproof suit that was charred at the bottom. It wore a gas mask which prevented you from seeing it's eyes which seemed to be transfixed on the flame of the lighter as the curtain soon started to go up in flames.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Joe screamed angrily, "If you want a God dammed fireplace then here you go!" And with that, Joe picked up a massive sledgehammer from the destroyed carpet and went on to smash a giant whole in the wall. The sound of wall-being-smashed-with-sledgehammer could be heard around the whole school as finally the flamesuit clad teenager looked around at the mess that Joe had made.

"Hey! What the bloody hell's going on? I finally got a signal!" A shout could be heard along with surprised cries of "Mondieur!" and "Damm naggit! Just finished tunin' this thing up!"

Suddenly Keith's head could be seen through the hole that Joe had just created.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! I just got signal you bloody yank twat!" Keith blurted out angrily.

"Me?! It's not _my_ fault that our rooms are connected by this wall!"

"Yes, but it is _your _fault when it comes to destroying the connection, along with my radio signal!"

"Felix, I think we should get outta here!" Ben whispered to the German who frantically nodded in agreement. They both sneaked out of the room and back to their own where Ivan was sat back down on the floor cradling Sasha in his arms.

"What was noise?" He asked when they entered looking slightly flustered.

"Joe." Was all Ben said to get an understandable nod from the Russian.

"Stupid puny baby." He muttered then went back to stroking his gun. Felix tenderly stepped across the littered floor to his makeshift bed as Ben peered out of the door into the hallway before stepping back inside, the door clicking as it shut behind him.

Sitting down on the bottom bunk, Ben reached underneath his pillow to reveal a remote control. He pressed a couple of buttons on it, the TV screen flickered and soon they were all watching baseball.


	3. A Mistake

**The third chapter suckers! XD This one explains Felix's home life as I do love depressing main characters. Shut up, we all do secretly. T_T**

**Anyway, yeah, it will take a while to upload the fourth chapter as camping is finished so I'm not writing everyday. But I will try to upload the fourth chapter soon. All I will say is that one of the Medic's most beloved friends makes an appearance. There isn't any target reviews this time, but I would like MOAR REVIEWS! They encourage me to write, as you do. ;)**

**So without any further do, chapter three!**

Felix couldn't get to sleep, he was so nervous. Sure, he'd made friends with Ben, but what about the other guys? What if he made a bad first impression? _Nein, I'll be fine! Stop worrying yourself dumkopf!_

He turned in his bed so he wasn't facing the wall and looked at the bunk bed. The top bunk just about held Ivan, although whenever he moved it creaked and wavered precariously. Felix looked down at the bottom bunk, but Ben wasn't there.

"Where has he gone?" The boy thought out loud, eyebrow raised.

"Annoying baby has gone to do business." A deep voice said from the top bunk. Felix jumped, instinctively pulling the sheet closer to his face like a little frightened child.

"Oh, thank you, Ivan."

"Is OK, Felix." Was the Russian's response. After that, awkward silence consumed the room and Felix wasn't sure whether he should speak again or remain silent.

"So, how did you come to be in this school?" He asked curiously, his voice slightly shaky in his first few words. Ivan turned again in his bed before responding.

"If you have not guessed I come from Russia. My family live in the mountains where I shot many deer. I like guns. I like shooting guns. I like shooting things with guns, so my parents decided to send me here. Is all you need to know."

Felix nodded his head despite the fact that Ivan couldn't see and was about to ask another question before he was interrupted by Ivan.

"So how did you come to be here?" he asked. Felix's breath audibly caught in his throat when he remembered his father and the painfully long car journey to this place.

"I…" The German trailed off, gripping the bed sheet tighter.

"If you don't want to say, you don't have to." Was all Ivan said in an almost understanding tone.

"Nein, you asked so I will tell you. It is fair that way." He took in another shaky breath before continuing, "My father, he was approached by soldiers one day who wanted him to help in the military as a surgeon. He agreed but they also demanded money from him, which he didn't have." Felix paused again, listening to the silence and the Russians loud breathing.

"He saw an advertisement for this school and contacted the Administrator, who said she'd let me join. But my father wanted more than that. He –" Felix's breath caught as tears started brimming in his eyes, "He wanted money for me."

"How much?" Ivan asked, innocence and naivety in his voice.

"… €1, 900. He did not only want the money to claim a spot in the military, he wanted to be rid of me because I was a failure, an abomination, a mistake."

"Why?" Another innocent question was asked.

"Because it was I who caused the death of my mother. She died in childbirth and my father was forced to take care of me. He thought of me as a mistake because I caused the death of the woman he loved so dearly. So he forced me to do this, forced me to do that. He made my bones ache every day as he wanted to make me suffer as much as my mother did. He hated every inch of me and I couldn't do anything to stop the money passing from _her_ hands to… his."

Felix couldn't quite finish his last word without crying, tears streaming down his eyes as he forced himself to be quiet, trying to choke back the sobs that sounded from his throat. By instinct he curled up into a tight ball, hugging his knees, head tucked into the blanket. He never heard Ivan climbing down the ladder, didn't hear his heavy footsteps as a large bear-like hand was placed on the shaking German's shoulder.

"Is OK, you told me, and I understand. Is all I need to know."

"N-no you do-don't understand!" Felix shouted, head still buried in the sheet.

"No one here will ever understand what it's like to be hated by the only person who is supposed to love you! You do not know the guilt I am forced to burden because of what I did! You will _never _understand! You hear me! _Never!_"

The hand, along with the weight was lifted off of his shoulder as Ivan sat there watching this frightened, angry, sad little boy break down in front of him – and he's barely been here a day. There was a sudden knock on the door, as Keith's, among the other's voices could be heard asking questions like, "What the bloody hell's going on?", "Is everything alright in there?" and "Could you please keep the noise down?"

All of the racket outside silenced as footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway. The door slowly creaked open and Felix opened a tear filled eye, expecting Ben to come in. Indeed, Ben was there, but he was behind another figure, one with sleek, elegant curves and a head full of black glossy hair: the Administrator.


	4. Good Luck Charm

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long, I have just entered Year 10 in high school so I've been getting a bit preoccupied. You would know ThosUK ;) Um, I mean... PINEAPPLES!**

**Anyway, this is a bit of a boring chapter as not much goes on except that Felix meets one of his dearest friends and the weekend has begun at the base! But still... pineapples.**

**Please please please please please pleeeeease review as I really want to know what you guys think, otherwise I'm putting up that target review thing again :D**

**So, enjoy the fic!**

Felix wiped his nose on the tissue provided, holding back sobs as he sat once again in the Administrator's office.

"Are you alright, Felix?" She asked, kindness in her tone.

"Y-ya." The German boy replied, voice slightly shaky as he blew his nose loudly.

"Your father thought he could get away from what he did, but do not fret boy, as I have a special connection with military and will get them to deal with that scumbag."

"Thank you, ma'am." Felix said, giving a small smile of appreciation. The woman's facial features seemed to soften for the briefest of moments before she shook her head, cleared her throat and handed another tissue to the still sniffling boy in front of her.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can move on to the good news."

"A negative and a positive." Felix said happily.

"I beg your pardon?" The Administrator asked, puzzled.

"It's how Ben described life here, forgive me for interrupting you." Felix apologized.

"No need for apologies, boy, I was merely curious. Anyway," She proceeded to tell him the news, "First part of news is that your father has had an object of great importance transported here."

Felix's face changed from one of curiosity to one that glowed pure happiness as the Administrator revealed a cage from which within was a snowy white dove that cooed, cocking it's head as it saw the boy.

"Archimedes!" Felix exclaimed, hugging the cage as it was passed to him. He then raised a hand in question.

"Wait, you said one part of the good news. What is the other half then?"

"That you get two days off of training as it technically Saturday."

Felix grinned, "I guess Ben was right when he stated that I am a good luck charm. Well, 50% of the time."

The German boy yawned, suddenly realised that he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Ben will help carry your dove, and potentially you if you collapse out of exhaustion, to your dormitory. He's waiting outside." The woman nodded to the door. Felix said his goodbyes before grasping the cage as well as he could and hauling it out the door where, sure enough, Ben was waiting patiently, swaying on the balls of his heels and whistling to himself. He saw Felix and snapped out of his boredom, smiling and raising his hand so that Felix could high-five him.

"Ah, so glad you're back. Er, what's that bird doin' here?" He pointed to the cage where the door was nestled, it's chest going up and down slowly as it slept, head tucked underneath it's right wing.

"Oh, this is Archimedes, my friend." Felix lifted the cage so Ben could take a closer look at the bird. The German yawned once again, looking sleepily at his Brooklyn friend. Ben grinned, rubbing Felix's limp shoulder softly.

"I think you need some sleep." He chuckled, leading his half lidded friend up the stairs to his room.

"Ah, so babies have finally arrived." The Russian said sleepily. He had obviously been waiting patiently for them. "Are you OK now Felix?"

"Ya, I am fine now." Felix replied, giving another big yawn. He carefully placed Archimedes' cage on the desk and slumped down on the bed, Ben doing the same. Except Felix adjusted his position to one of more etiquette, a force of habit. Everything he did had to be perfect, because even though he hated his father as much as he hated himself, he couldn't help but love him at the same time, and always tried to impress him.

"Gudentag." He said, before he fell immediately to sleep .

The noise of a commentator screaming followed by a cheering crowd awoke Felix from his peaceful sleep. Slowly letting his eyes open to the blinding light that entered his vision, he turned to face the bunk bed only to see Ben sitting idly on the bottom bunk along with Keith, George, Patrice and Ivan. They were all watching baseball on the small television.

"Morning, mate." Keith waved happily as Felix sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Gutenmorgen." The German said, waving back. He got up, stretched, then went to check on his beloved Archimedes, who's cage he had carefully placed on the desk, along with his still unpacked suitcase, only to find him missing!

"Archimedes!" He cried in distress, looking frantically around, eyes darting in every direction, looking for his dove.

"No worries, mate, I thought I'd give him some space so I let him out. He's up there." Keith said, pointing up at the top bunk where the dove was perched, looking down at the TV, transfixed by this array of different colours flashing on the screen as the pitcher threw the ball at the batter. "I also fed him as from the sounds of it you were getting quite stressed last night."

Felix's face went red in embarrassment at how much of a racket he had caused, causing the team to chuckle.

"Don't ya worry, we're all big dopes here anyways." Ben grinned, causing Felix to give a smile back.

"So… is this baseball?" he asked after a while as he started to unpack his suitcase. Everything was carefully laid out on his makeshift bed: his shirts, sleeveless jumpers, trousers and a couple of pairs of leather shoes, just to name a few, were all laid neatly on the little space he had.

"Yep, this is baseball, the most awesome sport _ever_!" Ben exclaimed and Keith sighed.

"You need to get out and play some cricket, mate. Then you'll know what real sport is." The Australian said, rolling his eyes before looking over and seeing what Felix was doing.

"Bloody hell, mate, how much more neat can you get?"

"Felix, you don't need to be neat here. Take a look at me." Ben said, pointing to himself then at the untidy mess that surrounded him.

"What can I say, I've had to be neat and obedient." Was all the German said, earning a sympathetic smile from Ivan, before returning to tidying his clothes up and placing them into a neat little pile at the end of his bed.

"So what do you guys do on the weekend? Do you just stay in your rooms and watch baseball all day?" Felix asked in a slightly joking tone.

"Nah, only Ivan stays inside with Sasha. Seriously, try literally goin' out for once, ya dope." Ben replied, the last question directed toward the big Russian, who merely rolled his eyes in response before going back to stroking his precious gun. The team laughed, however with just a threatening raise of an eyebrow from Ivan they all silenced. They remained in awkward silence for some time, quietly watching the TV and hearing the occasional coo from Archimedes.

"Anyways, we're goin' down to breakfast now. Come on Felix." Ben said, stretching his legs and clicking his knuckles before turning off the television and bounding to the door. He was followed by Keith, George and Patrice, who was smoking yet another cigarette. Felix was about to shut the door when he heard a low pitched voice calling his name. It was Ivan. The German boy turned around to see the other, larger boy, who had a look of worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kindness and concern in his tone.

"Ya, I am fine now. But I apologise for disturbing you and everyone else." Felix said, fiddling with his hands.

"Good, and no need to be sorry. I am sorry I asked question." He said, lifting a hand so it stayed in mid-air. Felix took the hand and felt the Russians rough skin and strong grip as they shook hands.

"Nein, I should be sorry. Enough said. Now I should go before Ben becomes concerned about why I haven't followed them." The nervous one said, then without another word disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Heavy Breathing, Heavy Silence

**So sorry about not writing for ages, but I have to do stuff for GCSE's, my final exams which are next year XD So yeah, this chapter pretty much came out of nowhere and I was listening to Three Days Grace when I wrote it so... pineapples!**

**I feel sorry for Felix in this, but hey, he has to cope with all this stress and get on with training, which he will do VERY soon. Maybe even in the next chapter...**

**Please review this as I would like to see all your shocked, confused or 'meh' reactions to this because reviews make me happy, plus then I know that I am writing for other people. And I am setting a target of 19 reviews now if you want the next chapter posted *evil laugh* Hey, when life gives you lemon's, don't make lemonade, blackmail people into giving you more lemons.**

**Just answering some peoples random reviews:**

**SkyrimSlash: You are not stupid, that was my basic idea. Except it was to show that both games were made by Valve XD**

**Arenhai: Good idea, I might to something where his dad goes TO the base and confronts Felix and things escalate from there.**

**Guest: Good Pyro idea... *puts on thinking face***

**Jane Doe: For you, I will give you all the names of the characters and their classes :D Joe - Soldier, Connor - Demoman, George - Engineer. Hope that made you not so confused XD **

Felix groaned with delight as the syrup-covered waffle's sweet, delicious flavour tickled his taste buds. He turned his head left to find Ben grinning triumphantly at the German boy who looked like a hamster, golden syrup trickling down his chin as he got a napkin and wiped it off.

"See, I told ya you'd like it." He said happily at Felix, who smiled back, causing the people on the team to laugh heartily. The nervous one swallowed his mouthful before saying to Ben excitedly, "Ya, this is amazing! I never had good food like this back in my home!"

"Well, there's plenty o' more where that came from! In fact-" Ben's voice was interrupted by a sudden shriek of a bell, causing Felix to jump high in the air, crying out as he fell off the bench. He didn't get a chance to recover as his shaking hand was grabbed by Ben's bandaged one as he was tugged to his feet.

"Come on Felix, let's go! Now!" Ben shouted, tone angry as he said it with gritted teeth, his expression the complete opposite of the happy one he had on just a few moment earlier. Felix, still confused and slightly nauseated given the fact that he had just eaten a full breakfast, ran with all his might, chest going up and down heavily as he tried desperately not to trip over his own feet. The German boy looked around at the team, who all didn't seem to notice him and all the same expressions on their faces: anger. The sound of the alarm rung loudly in his ears and Felix honestly thought he was going to go deaf. Everything happened so fast, he wasn't sure what was going on anymore. All he knew was that he had to keep running, as something bad was happening and his team knew it.

They passed through numerous corridors until they suddenly stopped. Felix's legs buckled out of exhaustion and he collapsed on the floor, breathing out of control. He didn't care what was happening; he was more focused on providing his body with sweet oxygen.

"Come on, Felix, get up!" he heard Ben's frustrated voice as the American thrust the other one to his feet, only to have Felix collapse once more on the floor.

"Calm down, boy, can't you see he's exhausted!" George said to Ben as he hammered away, building something Felix couldn't see out of his unfocused eyes.

"It's either that or he dies, and he hasn't been recognized by respawn yet! Not come on Felix, move it!" Ben yelled once more at the German boy, yanking his arms and bringing him to his feet again and forcing him to run down another corridor with the whole team except George following in tow.

"Ben, seriously, slow down!" Keith shouted, but that just caused the American to sprint away faster.

"No dammit! We need to secure the base!" He yelled back, Felix using all the remaining strength he had in order to keep up with his friend. His vision was just a blur, unfocused, unclear. Breaths came through just barely, deep and ragged. His muscles weakened, but he couldn't stop as Ben had an iron grip on his wrist and was determined not to let go.

"BEN! STOP! NOW!" a voice bellowed: Joe. Despite the military clad teen caring little for his fellow comrades, he knew that the Boston kid slowly reducing the German to nothing. Hell, he was going to kill this kid with that amount of stress exerted on him.

Ben seemed to break out of a trance as he shook his head, his eyes widening as he realized what he was doing. He immediately halted and caught his breath, the team skidding to a halt behind him.

"Oh, sorry about that Felix, I got carried away… Felix?" Ben turned around to see the German staring at him, panting heavily, chest going up and down furiously. It was the only sound that could be heard through the sudden silence. The rest of the team looked on in shock.

"No, I'm-" the nervous one began, words barely a whisper before his body went limp and fell to the floor.

"Felix!" Everyone shouted and rushed to their friend's side. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling and he was coughing violently, shaking in a seizure-like way. The others didn't know what to do, Ben simply trying to restrain him.

"Felix, please stop! I'm so sorry! Please!" he cried in distress, tears forming in his panicked eyes.

Then suddenly, Felix stopped moving. His eyes remained open, but there was no sound of exhausted breaths, no shaking, he was just still.

"Felix, no… No, no, no! NO! NO!" The American shouted, grabbing the German's limp body and shaking it.

"Please don't give up Felix! Please don't die!" He sobbed as Keith took off his hat and held it to his chest. Patrice's hand lay to rest on the Boston kid as he put his cigarette out, the ashes forming a black mark on the floor.

"Give him to me! Now!" a sudden voice called. Everyone turned their heads toward the Administrator, Ivan by her side as she ran for the limp body of Felix. She took his body in her arms and held her hand over his face.

"Hey, what do ya think you're-"

"He's not dead."


	6. Shall We?

**Hi! Wow 20 reviews! O_O Since for some reasons I'm no longer notified on reviews by email, so I thought I got absolutely none, then I looked on my main profile and found on My Stories that I got 20 reviews for my story :D Wow, it seems that blackmail kind of works after all... *evil laugh* But don't worry though, I'm not putting a target review number up this time, so you lot can rest in peace. Like - NO! GIVING PLOT AWAY! XD**

**But I still would like at least a couple of reviews every chapter as I really want to know what you guys think of it and where I could improve maybe. You could even suggest ideas for the story and I might include it =^-^=**

**So anyway, this is chapter 6 in which I tried to do some character development, especially when it comes to Ben and Felix's friendship, which is what this chapter is basically about. But don't worry, next chapter is when training begins and Felix's class is given... Ha, I left it on a cliffhanger *mwahahahahahahahahaha!***

**So anyway, yeah, thank you by the way all the people who are following this story, I really appreciate it :D You guys are truly great, awesome, epic and of course fantabulotastic (Fantabulotastic is copyrighted to Schizophrenic Frankie. Anyone caught taking credit for this awesome word will be eaten by a pink inflatable unicorn.) Tell your friends, then they'll tell their friends, then they'll tell their friends, then world domination! I mean whaaaaaaaaaat? XD**

"Felix?" The German boy heard from within the darkness. The voice echoed in his head, making it spin and he groaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a blur of red before wincing at the bright lights and closing them again.

"Felix?" The voice repeated, more clear this time. He squinted his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Slowly, his vision became focused and Ben was seen looking at him with worry. He realized by looking around that he was in a hospital bed, the sheets feeling soft and warm.

With his eyes focused he looked around the room. All the walls were white and there were around five hospital beds, two placed on opposite sides of the room. Again there was a painting of the Administrator, however it was slightly smaller than the one that was kept within her office. There were two more paintings, one by a small window, the other at the wall opposite him. The one by the window was a painting of two young mid 20's looking men with bowler hats on their heads and wearing fine thinly striped suits, one punching the other in the face. They were exactly identical, except for the colour of their suits. The one on who was receiving the punch was wearing a blue suit and the one delivering the blow was dressed in red, smiling at the viewer with a proud look. There was a quote at the bottom which read: 'REDs will triumph, BLUEs will crumble' – Redmond Mann.

The other picture ahead of him was a propaganda poster, which read 'The Reliable Excavators and Demolitionists team needs YOU to join their training school. You get to fire guns and get specialist training in strategic combat and survival skills. SIGN UP AND BECOME A STUDENT TODAY.'

"I saw that poster in my hometown…" Felix trailed off, recalling when he saw it when he was walking down the street with his father.

"Yeah, me too. I tore it off the noticeboard at school an' showed it to my mom. I asked if I could join and she said yes as it would get me into the fresh air. Huh," Said Ben, "If by that she means smelling the smoke from freakin' weapons every day and ya roommate's BO then she sent me to the right place!" The Bostonian said, chuckling to himself before falling silent. Not a sound was heard for a few minutes, before Felix's curiosity forced him to shatter the silence with a knife as sharp as his accent.

"W-what happened, Ben? H-how did I e-end up here?" He asked, cocking his head at his friend.

"Ya don't remember?" Ben responded, also cocking his head, mimicking Felix.

"Not really, nein. All I remember is I was running really fast, trying to keep up with you. Then everything went blurry then dark. I remember being out of breath, though."

"That's a rough idea of what happened. Ya see, whenever that alarm bell goes, I go into Mr. Serious Big Balls as I hate them BLUs. So I kinda didn't let you go whilst we were runnin' at full speed and you got exhausted and fainted. I thought you died, Felix! I'm so sorry!" The American started, eyes glistening with tears that were being tempted to fall. Ben tried to conceal them by wiping his eyes with his bandaged hands, however ending up with dark patches on them, to which he just wrapped them around his torso, faint sobs piercing the silence.

"I'm sorry, Felix. I'm really sorry. You didn't know what was happenin' and I was holding on to ya and I kept runnin' because I was afraid you'd die and you haven't even been recognized by respawn yet-" The now red-nosed teen was bought to a standstill when a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, a skinny shaking body pressed against his as Felix hugged him, on the edge of tears himself.

"That's OK, Ben. It was an accident," He looked at his skinny arms, "Accidents happen."

Ben was speechless. It had been years since he had been hugged properly that it genuinely took him by surprise. It was a hug that a true friend who trusted you would give, a hug that signified forgiveness. Ben embraced it, putting his arms around Felix's waist and patting him gently on the back.

"T-thank you Felix. Thank you for b-bein' a pal." It was the American's turn to stutter, tightening the hug before hesitantly letting go.

"You are welcome, herr Ben." The German said, tone kind and soft. He then seemed to look into the distance for a second before saying, "So that's what a hug feels like?"

"You've never had a hug before?" Ben's voice raised in volume in shock.

"Nein, as my father was never the caring type." Felix said the last part quietly, his voice solemn.

More silenced engulfed the two, making the atmosphere tense and awkward. Felix looked around, fiddling with his hands as he did. Ben suddenly jumped up, startling the German, who drew his arms in with surprise. Ben cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Felix. It's just that we sorta have to go. The Administrator said that as soon as ya wake up I have to take ya to weapons training. She said something about us being behind schedule or somethin'." Ben said, extending his bandaged hand, which Felix took. Firmly holding his friend, Ben pulled him out of bed, the white sheet falling off of him and flowing to the floor. Felix wobbled slightly before regaining balance and raised his remaining hand. Ben beamed.

"Yeah, that's it! Up top, Felix!" The American happily exclaimed, slapping the nervous one's hand before they both walked out of the emergency room into a dusty red corridor.

"So, where is this weapons training? Because it seems like we've been walking down corridors for ages." Felix asked shyly, not wanting to sound rude.

"Don't ya worry, Felix, it's that door up there." Ben answered cheerfully as the two walked up to the battered garage-like door, a red light flashing above it, illuminating a sign that said 'Training in Progress'.

"Are ya ready for this Felix?" Ben asked, turning his head to his friend, who bit his lip. Before Felix could reply, a voice sounded out of nowhere, causing them both to jump.

"You're ten minutes late." The voice said, a French voice dripping with criticism. The two teens both turned their heads in sync to see Patrice appear a couple of metres to their right, lighting a cigarette, the lighter making his face glow a beautiful amber, eyes flashing at the two as he looked up coolly. A click could be heard as without looking he snapped shut a golden coloured pocket watch which was slid into the pocket of his smoothed out jeans.

"Hey! What the hell are you doin' here, ya French-"

"Merely taking a break, monsieur. I was doing some training but I decided to sneak out and check up on you two. That hug was touching, I must say." The last word oozed sarcasm as he slowly paced toward the garage door. Ben's face turned into a snarl, fists clenched, face red with anger, whereas Felix merely shrunk in height, looking down whilst biting his lip, face blushing like mad.

"Why you-"

"Don't fret, I will not tell a soul, comrade. Your secret is safe with me," He winked slyly, glancing to Felix then to Ben before lifting up the garage door. The German's head shot up at the sound and he saw a glint in the French teen's eye.

"Shall we?"


End file.
